poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trainbot Jedi Arts
Trainbot Jedi Arts is another written story to be made by Stuingtion. Summary Thomas and his friends have completed many missions with the Trainbots and Autobots, but now comes a new part of their training, Jedi Arts. With new Trainbot Lightsabers, Thomas and his friends start training in Jedi Arts, but things may take a turn for the worst when Ernie, Sideshow Bob, Tirek, the Nightmare Family return. but it looks like our heroes will get some help from a certain Diesel Engine and her Battle Terminator Droid to stop the villains. Plot Opening Crawl/Bradey's Mission In one of Bradey O'Diesel's ships, Bradey receives a transmission from Darth Sideous. When the hologram opens up, Sideous then explains to Bradey that Ernie has returned, and he's enrolled help from Sideshow Bob and The Nightmare Family to resurrect Tirek, and her mission is to kill them. At first Bradey and shocked and confused at this, but Sideous explains that the said villains have failed one too many times to try and conquer our heroes or even succeed in taking over their homes. And since Bradey's succeeded in more missions than them, he feels she's perfect for the job. But he warns her that The Trainbots are getting new weapons a new weapon that could be a threat to them and orders her to get more info on the matter as the transmission cuts off. So then Bradey tells Morack to ready one of the ships and Sargent Savage on a course for Canterlot. In Canterlot/A New Weapon for the Trainbots Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the Trainbots have returned from another mission. Then Celestia shares that Mucker has constructed a new weapon for them to use. In the Canterlot workshop, Mucker presented the new weapon to the Trainbots, an attachment for their arm to deploy a Lightsaber. But they would need to construct their own Lightsabers in order for said weapon to work. With the Villains/Bradey lands Meanwhile, with the villains, they're making a plan to seize Canterlot. While a very, very weak, and humiliated Tirek sits in the corner, plotting to get his vengeance upon our heroes, as Trixie then constructs him a weapon for him to use. Then late at Midnight, outside of Canterlot, Bradey's starship lands in a field. Then Bradey O'Diesel (in her equine form and wearing her hood) and Savage (also wearing a hood) emerge from the ship. And while Morack and Kara wait at the ship, Bradey and Savage make the long walk for Canterlot. The Trainbots' new Lightsabers Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the Trainbots are taken into the crystal caves underneath Canterlot where they find their Kyber crystals. Then back in the castle, after some time, the Trainbots construct their Lightsabers. Later, they finished them. As then they present them to the rest of our heroes. Who are very impressed. Arrival in Canterlot/Force training begins Then later on Bradey and Savage soon get into Canterlot. They then sent probe droids to have a look around. Then as morning came in the Trainbots then were taken to the court yard where they would learn more about Lightsaber combat and Force skills. Starting off with practice droids. Force Training/Stormtrooper Attack! Soon, the Trainbots are now Force training. As they are practicing levitating objects using the Force and then later they practice deflecting lasers. And then they heard screaming outside. Then 2 of the royal guards come up and explain there's Stromtroopers! And at the same time, one of Bradey's probe droids hears this and races back for Bradey. And soon enough, they are under attack! Then as Savage is help Bradey with a disguise (by using shoe polish he found in a dumpster to recolor her face) when the probe droid shows up. It tells Bradey and Savage about the Stormtroopers. So Bradey then contacts Kara & Morack, (who are playing a video game on the main computer). As Bradey then tells them about the situation. And orders them to send out some of the droid army for backup. As she and Savage then speed off to the battle on their speeder. Back at catastrophe/blaster shootout Then, back in the center of the city, the Stormtroopers persuade. As the royal guards and the Resistance go to hold them off. Then the 2 sides get into an intense shootout. Then they run out of lasers. And so they decided to switch to overdrive. After, they were outnumbered. But then, help had arrived from the Riders of Berk and Hiatt Grey's engines! And soon the Stormtroopers are being defeated easily. But then they find that the Stormtroopers have walkers! The walker then start firing their lasers as they walk inside. But then, an army of droids races in! Droid army/Mysterious Figures As the droid army races in, a speeder bike races in and then 2 figures jump off and deploy Lightsabers, and then they and the droids then start killing the Stormtroopers! And soon, all the Stormtroopers are overwhelmed and killed. Then one of the figures, (the one with hooves) then walks over to our heroes and tells them that the villains are planning to attack Canterlot! And then she notes that she will help them out in facing them. Later, they then rejoin the Trainbots as they are still practicing with their Lightsabers. When they are informed about the possible attack. And they gather their weapons. Villains' arrival Then, outside Canterlot, another ship lands and it shows the villains are on board! And they slowly make their way into the royal city. And soon, they arrive at the city limits, and then soon Alter commands his droids to collect all treasure. As one of Bradey's probe droids watches him. Back in the castle courtyard, our heroes learn about the villains' arrival. The hooded equine then gives a suggestion that they should follow them. Then suddenly, there's a transmission to Alter, telling him and his droids to come by a room. So they race away to find her, but when they arrived, no one was there. But then she was at a hologram, and she then demonstrates the new power of her ship's main power core. After the demonstration, Alter is surprised. But decided to shoot at her, but no avail. And then suddenly, Bradey opens the floor and he falls, along with his henchgals and a few of his droids but some manage to escape only to suffer from several deaths. Then, soon the whole droid army is eradicated. Then Ernie foresees this with the Force and runs to the situation. Bradey revealed/Lightsaber Duel - Ernie vs. Bradey/Lightsaber duel against the villains Meanwhile, as the other villains arrive at the castle. the hooded figures return, but the hooded equine trips on her hood and falls over as her hood falls off, revealing Bradey in her equine form, which surprises out heroes. And she then tells them that, she isn't trying to kill them. Which confuses our heroes, but before she can continue to explain herself, the villains burst in and Ernie then gets really mad. Then Bradey states that she isn't doing what she is because she wants to, it's because she was ordered to. And then she tells them what Sideous told her to do and even shows a replay of her transmission to prove it. Then out of rage, Ernie challenges Bradey to a one-on-one duel. Which she accepts as she then deploys her double-ended Lightsaber as Ernie deploys his own Lightsaber and Darksaber and then they jump at each other and start clashing their sabers. As the other villains then deploy their sabers too, and then Tirek deploys a custom built crossgaurd Lightsaber! And our heroes deploy their sabers and Savage then deploys all six of his sabers too. And the Trainbots do the same too. And they all battle, as Bradey and Ernie continue their duel as they start coming into a fire inferno building, with the others they continue their duel in the castle as Zecora then Force opens a door leading to the villains' ship and into the main reactor room. Back with Ernie and Bradey, their duel then heads into the main control room as Ernie then chokes Bradey and almost kills her when she kicks him off her and then she retrieves her saber and clashes against Ernie's again. Back with the other duel, it continues deeper into the reactor room. As Savage then gets into a mid clash with Nightmare Hiro and then he kicks him in the stomach and then he kills him! As Nightmare Moon races to his side, he then tells her on last few breaths that he's an unworthy apprentice to her and he's not like her as he dies in her arms. Angered, Nightmare Moon the rejoins the battle, and uses Force Lightning on some of our heroes, but she's so distracted by it, she fails to notice that Yuna is right behind her and then Yuna destroys Nightmare Moon's own saber. And then she points her own saber and Nightmare Moon's other saber under her chin. And asks her if she has any last words. And she responded, "Do it!". As Yuna then, stabs right through her throar (off screen). Trivia * This is when the Trainbots get their Trainbot Sabers * Scenes * Opening Crawl/Bradey's Mission * In Canterlot/New Weapon For the Trainbots * With the Villains/Bradey lands * The Trainbots' new Lightsabers * Arrival in Canterlot/Force training begins * Force Training/Stormtroopers Attack! * Back at catastrophe/blaster shootout * Droid army/Mysterious Figures * Villains' arrival * Bradey revealed/Lightsaber Duel - Ernie vs. Bradey/Lightsaber duel against the villains * Soundtrack # Star Wars - Opening Crawl # (when Bradey receives the transmission) # (when the Trainbots construct their sabers) # (during the Force Training) # (when the Stormtroopers attack) # Castle in the Sky - Fight Back (when Alter, his goons, and droids are executed) # Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace - "Duel of the Fates" (during the duel with the other villains) # Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith - "Anakin vs. Obi-Wan/Battle of the Heroes" (during Bradey and Ernie's duel) # # Star Wars ending theme (for the end credits) Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories